Indoor Camping
by cooperfeld.feels
Summary: Some Cooperfeld fluff going on here... because WHY THE HECK NOT!


_The two became closer than they would ever expected since the whole saving-Amy-from-being-screwed-drunkenly-by-Liam. Amy and Lauren would go to school together wearing smiles on their faces whenever one of them tells a corny joke or whenever they accidentally touch each other's hands when handing each other food in the cafeteria. They bonded so quickly none of them realized they're being all touchy feely in public. They didn't mind the eyes looking at them like they're freaks, they enjoyed each other's company. But some things just won't change as quickly as their 'easy bond'. They still have the same old personalities, Amy was still pissing Lauren off when she has the chance and Lauren still plays the 'meanie' whenever she has a chance or whenever they are with other people._

Amy and Lauren was going to be alone in the house for a week since their parents were off to their honeymoon.

"What to do… what to do…" Amy said in sing song. It was 8 pm and they weren't sleepy enough to go to their rooms. She and Lauren was on the couch just sitting there with an gap between them. Amy was tapping her feet intentionally to show impatience knowing it would piss off her step sister. She WAS bored after all.

Lauren huffs and smacks her hand on the couch's armrest, "Would. You. STOP THAT!" she yelled, shooting death glares at Amy then she sighs calmly.

"I'm thinking." she tells Amy and smiles at her genuinely.

"About…" Amy questions her raising her eyebrow curiously.

Lauren picked up her pillow beside her and threw it across Amy's face "What we'll do, dumbass." she said and smiled playfully.

Amy was laughing as she gathered the throw pillows and threw them all at Lauren who was now standing blocking her body from all the pillows being thrown at her.

"I know! We could watch a documentary about-" Lauren quickly placed her left hand behind Amy's head and her right on the girl's mouth to shut her up.

"Or we could go camping!" Lauren smiled at her own idea while looking at Amy's green eyes. They stared at each other for a while until Lauren pulled her hand off Amy and then straightened her clothes. Lauren was about to gather some materials but Amy caught her wrist.

"But it's 8! Where do you think we'll go camping at night?" Amy whined without letting go of Lauren's wrist. The blonde was looking at Amy's hand on her wrist then cleared her throat.

"We could just "camp" in the living room." Lauren suggested and smacked Amy's hand lightly. The sitting blonde lets go and rearranges the living room so they'll have enough space to lay down. Lauren came back with some sheets and more pillows.

**Lauren's PoV**

Well, well, I guess she's taking this whole indoor camping seriously. I see her effort in rearranging our living room as I stand there holding stuff in my arms. I think I should tell her…..

"Hey-" she looks up to see me "Whoa. That's a lot of pillows. Are you planning on drowning us in pure pillowy softness?" she asked me in a playfully scolding tone. She's heading to my direction and then took the stuff from my aching arms. Gosh they're heavy. We both head over the living room and I help her set up the sheets and placed the pillows around us, making a fortress.

"It's like you've done this a million times!" she exclaims while double checking if everything's in place and stable.

"As a matter of fact I did." I proudly say to her making her chuckle. I've been opening up to Amy ever since the whole wedding fiasco. I could feel a connection with her that makes me want to tell her everything that needs to be said.

"Really?" there's curiosity in her voice as she plops down on the side of our pillow-bed and rest on her side propping her head with her hand. I lay down beside her facing her.

"Yeah. After my mom went away, me and my dad started camping just to take the hurt off our minds." I feel myself tear up a bit so I wipe the moisture away from my eye. I feel like I'm reliving the horrible memory-

"Hey. Don't cry now. We were just having a talk." She said as I saw her scoot closer to me then felt her put her hand on my face. I felt myself heat up when I realize I'm blushing. Oh gosh. I should really tell her.

"I'm not crying. There's just something in my eye." She was now sitting up and looking at me in worry. I can't help but laugh. She's adorable. Wow. That's just wrong.

"What?" she asked me while smiling and nudging my shoulder.

"Nothing." I told her with a smirk and I sneakily get another pillow from under me and pushed it up in her face, causing her to fall down next to me, laughing.

"Do you have a pillow fetish? Because that's just messed up, Lauren." She was giggling and smiling and starts to crawl towards me. I silently gulp and cleared my throat.

"I do not have a pillow fetish." I said as I put my hand above her chest to stop her from crawling towards me. It's making me uncomfortable. The good kind of uncomfortable, to be specific. She returns to her previous position, laying down beside me, head propped by hand but she's closer this time. I think I have to tell her.

I look away to think of something to say then sighed, "Amy, are you currently loving my company? SAY YOUR HONEST OPINION BECAUSE I-"

"I am. I've never felt this connection from other people besides Karma." She's looking at me like we're the last people on earth.

"Good." That's all I needed to hear from her. I lean in to her face and kiss her cheek to show her how thankful I am right now. I completely relax and laid down closing my eyes.

"I-I'll just turn off the lights." My eyes widen when I heard her say that.

"NO- I mean, we sh-" I can't think of any reason. I'm so busted.

"What? Are you…. scared?" she was still standing.

"WHAT? No I'm not. Why would you think of t-"

"You're too obvious. Don't worry, I'll hold you. Just close your eyes for a bit, pretend the light's still on, I'll get back quick." I quickly obliged. I closed my eyes and pretend there's still light. It's not working. I feel the dark closing around me.

"Amy?! Where are you?" I still haven't opened my eyes. I was too terrified.

"Sssshh. I'm here already, scaredy cat. No need to be afraid." I heard her soothing voice next to me then I scooted closer and when I felt her arms around me, protecting me, I didn't need to close my eyes anymore. When I open my eyes, I saw a hint of light in the darkness that made me ask what it was.

"I turned on the night light. It was always there, I just didn't have a reason to turn it on, but now that I have, I'm glad it still works." Amy held me tighter trying to comfort me because she knows I'm scared. Seems impossible, right? Wrong. Everyone has fears. Period.

"Thanks, donut face." I placed my arms around her waist as I put my head under her chin. I'm trying to be comfortable, okay? Mmmhh.. she smells nice. I didn't know she was into vanilla scent.

"You're weird. You're sniffing me." I was shocked at my own doing. I didn't realize I was breathing her so hard that she heard. I finally gave in. There's no turning back now, right? And this moment seems to be perfect.

"I need you to know something." I told her. But I guess the words are all mumbled since my face is buried on her neck. I heard a 'hm' from her telling me to say what I have to say.

I sucked a deep breath and finally said "Iknowit'swrongbutIthinkIkindalikeyou." I let go of the remaining air and waited for a response.

She's tensed. I feel it so I pulled away but I was still holding her around my arms.

"I-I don't know what to say… I like you too, Lauren" I was about to tell her how happy I am to hear that but then she continues "just not like that." I can tell she saw my face when she said that. I feel tears well up in my eyes.

"I like you too much too like you like that. What I mean is that I don't like you." I fell a tear fall down my cheek but she only wipes it away before it reaches my upper lip.

"I love you." I start to smile then gathered an armful of pillows and started a one-sided pillow fight with her.

"You're such a jerk, you know that?" I said as the pillow count become low. I flopped down on my stomach beside her.

"I'm sorry for making you cry like that. I just couldn't help it." She was laughing and I was about to hit her shoulder when she raised her hands to protest, "BUT it won't happen again." She put her hands down and opened her arms telling me to cuddle with her. I did.

"I just don't know how this 'us' thing could work out when we're step sisters now." She finally said the only problem that's getting between us. We were spooning when she told me that, by the way.

"Way to state the obvious." I joked but I noticed my own voice lacking its usual sarcastic tone. "We could just keep it a secret, dumbass."

"I can handle that. Can you?" she said as she searched for my hand and held it.

"Of course I can. I'm an expert at handling things, remember?" I told her with a chuckle and I felt her entwine our fingers together.

"Of course you are." She whispered in my ear. "But you still have a pillow fetish." She snickers.

"No I do not and I love you, idiot." I said as I closed my eyes, ready for sleep to arrive.

"I love you to, scaredy cat." She kisses my temple and I can feel myself drift to sleep.

* * *

**I need reviews people. I need some lovin'! xD**


End file.
